Holiday One-Shots
by BlackPetals23
Summary: [Changed summary and title] Holiday one-shots for SonAmy loving people. Contains: Father's Day, Fourth of July and more to come throughout the year. :)
1. Father's Day

**STH © SEGA**

**The kids belong to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Happy (late) Father's Day! **_**:D**_

**Enjoy!**

**One-Shot:**

_Tick…tick…tick._

_Where is she? How could she be late? What irony. First it was me who would miss our dates—now it's her. Hmph._

Sonic the Hedgehog waited. And waited. Annnnd waited in his own dining room. Dressed in shorts and a white T-shirt.

The table fit six people and was dark wooded. Dark chairs went around it with dark green cushions. The chandelier above the table was on and bright. Gloveless, tan fingers tapped the table impatiently while narrowed eyes glared at the family portrait.

From his elegant smile to her shining eyes, to the ten year old beside him to the toddler in her lap—this was Sonic's life now. And he'd never redo it a different way if he had the chance.

"Dadadadada!"

Sonic's face perked up and he smiled at the little pink hedgehog running towards him on chubby legs. She stopped as he swung her up on his lap and smiled down at her. "How's my Lily?"

"Her fever is gone and she's actually enjoying her baths now," Amy said as she came in.

Sonic smiled. "Now can we have dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Amy joked, walking into the big kitchen that had tan tiles and blue marble countertops. The counters were dark wooded and the sink was a dark grey color.

Sonic got up from the chair and followed his wife, keeping a safe latch on Lily. Her little quills were down to her chin as she babbled in his arms.

"Where are the boys?" Sonic asked. "I thought we were all gonna help make dinner?"

"Well, Nathan-"

"Dash. You know he hates his real name," Sonic chuckled.

"What is with that?" Amy washed her hands and got out a cutting board. "Dash hates Nathan as a name and Flash hates Ryan. What is with that?"

"They're just lucky their old man convinced their mother to have middle names as awesome as his name," Sonic winked.

Amy muttered something but grabbed a large knife and worked on cutting a carrot. Sonic frowned and put Lily in a booster chair to watch her parents. "What's with that anyway? You name your first two children names they don't like and then decide a new name for you third child."

"That's because her name was originally going to be Claire but even Cream agreed with _Shadow _that it seemed too odd."

"Cream?"

"Yeah."

"Agreed with Mr. Doom and Gloom?"

"Yeah, Sonic," Amy got out a green bell pepper and cut it after putting the carrot in a red bowl, setting it aside near the sink. "Wash those will ya?" she motioned to the carrots.

Sonic grabbed them and sighed. "I can't believe he actually likes kids."

"He likes my kids," Amy stated.

Sonic scowled, washing the carrots roughly, "_Our _kids. How come when he says it, he says "yours" to you but "Amy's" to me?"

Amy shrugged and gave him the peppers to put near the carrots on the other side of the sink while she cut a few tomatoes. "You know he likes me better than you."

"Of course," Sonic went to the black fridge and grabbed a jug of grape juice. "You're apparently, and I quote: "Nicer than me." What is with that by the way?"

Amy continued to shrug. "I don't know. But, he's just a family friend now, okie dokie?"

"Okie dokie," Sonic kissed her cheek and reached up to the dark wooded cabinets above her, getting a small sippy cup. "Lillian can have this, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Is that a "I don't know" yeah or a "Yeah" yeah?"

Amy narrowed her eyebrows at him. "What's the difference?"

Sonic put the cup to his side, dropping his arms and staring down at her, "Seriously? Can she drink it or not? You yelled at me when I was about to give her milk from the carton."

"When she was two months old!" Amy hissed, thinking of the memory. She walked over to a drawer and pulled something out. "Why can you take care of two sons but can't do it with a daughter?"

Sonic shrugged this time. "She's a girl. She'll be just like you in the future…"

Amy glared at him. "That better be a good thing, Mister Sonic…"

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Of course, love," he pecked her lips before pouring the grape juice in the sippy cup and putting the jug back in the fridge.

When he handed the sippy cup to Lily, she drank it quick and fast. "Did you feed her anything?" Sonic mused, holding part of the bottle for her.

"I went to the grocery store today, Sonic. I didn't get to meet your mother for lunch which disappointed both of us-"

Sonic pulled out his phone from his shorts. "Right, she called me today when I was helping Flash with his fastball."

"-and Lillian had her fever again when I was going through the drive-thru of Burger King after I picked Dash up from his soccer practice-"

"Soccer in the summer, eh?" Sonic glanced at his wife. "Summer camp, yeah, now I remember…"

"-I had to get a gift for Rouge's birthday coming up and then I got you something while walking through the mall trying to tame Dash and stop him from running around and that's when it happened-"

"Oh no," Sonic muttered sarcastically while watching his daughter.

"-Lillian just screamed and screamed in her stroller until I called Cream and then we went to the bakery so she could close up shop and then we talked with Vanilla before they both left and then I had to fight Dash just to get him in the car seat he hates so damn much-"

"Honey," Sonic warned, watching her now.

"-and then Lily was hungry and when we got home I almost ran over our neighbor's stupid cat-"

"_Sweetie_," Sonic cooed with hardly any emotion in his eyes.

"-while Dash kept going, "Hey, Mom! Hey, Mom! Hey, Mom!" all the way home on the highway!" Amy slammed the knife down on the chopped up cutting board.

Sonic went over to her, put the knife away and wrapped his arms around her. "This puts a whole new meaning on 'cutting board'."

Amy groggily sighed. "I'm sorry…Stressful day."

"I can tell," Sonic noted. "You wanna know I did?"

Amy put on a fake smile (Sonic could tell) and sighed. "Of course, love."

"I woke up, got changed, went for a run with Flash, met up with Shadow walking his dog—what was its name again?-"

"Penny."

"-We came back, ate breakfast, went running again, met up with Knuckles who was "running", came back, ate lunch, went-"

"Let me guess…went running once again, went to the park, helped Flash with baseball, got a call from Aleena, came back running, met up with Knuckles again who was still "running" and then got home."

Sonic smiled and hugged her, "Yup. So much stress."

She rolled her eyes and let go when Lily started whining for attention. Amy went to grab her but of course, Sonic beat her there. He held her at his hip while she grasped the empty sippy cup. Amy giggled and grabbed it, rubbing noses with her daughter, "Silly cutie."

Sonic watched with interest until Amy went to the sink. Lily coughed and Sonic frowned. "When was this sickness supposed to go?"

"In a few days if she keeps up with her medicine," Amy replied. "Can you go get the boys and tell them to wash up?"

"Sure," Sonic said and walked into the hallway before coming back. "Where are they exactly?"

"Outside on the trampoline," Amy said.

Sonic nodded and clicked his tongue before going out back and onto the porch. "Flash, Dash! C'mon!"

They kept jumping, making Sonic frown. He put one hand to his mouth. "Ryan! Nathan! Inside!"

Both stopped and ran inside; of course after almost face planting the ground when they pushed each other off of the trampoline. Sonic shook his head and patted their heads before they vanished inside, shutting the clear, sliding door behind them.

Sonic's green eyes couldn't help but look at the view. He always did kinda like how his neighbors had a field of corn and grain and a barn with horses and other farm animals in it. He'd only been there once but it was the life to live, but he was stuck with the mansion on the outside of a neighborhood.

Okay, it wasn't a mansion but it was pretty decent for a two story house with rock walls, a fireplace, a large backyard and a view of the fields and mountains in the distance. Sonic the Hedgehog could admit this was one of the good moments in his life. But all good moments must come to an end to create other good ones...or ya know...bad moments.

Lily patted his cheek and he smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, let's go inside and get dinner ready."

He turned and went to slide the door.

_Click_.

He frowned and tried again. But the only sound it made was 'click' while it stayed in the same spot, locked.

"_Boys…_" he growled, putting his head against the glass.

This might take awhile.


	2. Fourth o' July

**STH © SEGA**

**Dash (Nathan), Flash (Ryan) and Lily (Lillian) belong to me, BlackPetals23.**

**SonAmy version of my ShadAmy's Fourth of July one-shot! Just totally different.**

**Enjoy!**

**One-Shot:**

**Fourth o' July**

Okay.

He could do this.

It was just one simple adjustment so the boys wouldn't lock him out…but that simple adjustment would call other steps.

He couldn't do this.

He was a husband—he could barely handle that—and he was a father. But he was no hardware type of guy. Chilidogs. He was a chilidog type of guy…well, for eating them, not selling. He'd probably fail at selling chilidogs, too.

It was hot out. Too hot for Sonic the Hedgehog while he lay down on his back on the porch. Amy was outside in the front lawn, mowing. Flash was playing baseball with some friends at the park he could just run to, but Amy made him ride his bike. Dash was in the backyard, playing with his soccer ball though Sonic was supposed to watch him.

The blue hedgehog could at least watch Lillian…well…sorta.

She was crawling around under the picnic table on the porch with her precious stuffed elephant and giraffe. Sonic grunted while trying to see the bottom of the sliding door. How was this possible on the manual?

_Wait a minute…_

Sonic glanced at the paper again before growling.

_It's the top of the door…_

The adult stood up and looked at the door before glimpsing at the paper again.

_Nope. I'm gonna call Tails._

Sonic opened the door and walked into the house, leaving something important behind.

~~~.~~~

Dash heard whimpering near the porch. He left his soccer ball on the grass and climbed the stairs to the porch. He looked around but saw nothing…until he looked under the picnic table. Lily held her hands out for him, whining.

The boy looked around, "Dad?"

The door was wide open and showed the hallway to the main room and the kitchen. His father wasn't there though.

_Thump!_

"Ow."

The simple and cute way she said made Dash smile even though she just bonked her head on the table. He guided her out and held her hand while her wobbly legs made it almost impossible to walk with her. She wasn't quite fond on walking—she liked crawling though.

Lily let out a cough while holding her stuffed animals close to her with her right arm and letting her brother guide her inside with her left. He was helping her walk.

_Bang!_

Sorta…

"Geez! Watch where the door is," Dash said, walking into the hallway while Lily held her bruised head.

"K, thanks, Tails. See ya in a bit, mmbye."

Sonic walked around the corner from the kitchen and saw Dash holding his sister's hand and Lily coughing with a bruise on her head.

"What happened to her?" Sonic pointed at his daughter.

Dash shrugged. "I don't know."

The boy let go of Lily's hand and walked away while Sonic picked her up. "Where are you going?" The cobalt hedgehog inquired.

"Outside."

~~~.~~~

"It's the Fourth of July, Cream, not Thanksgiving," Amy giggled over the phone while she cut a watermelon.

Sonic walked into the kitchen, overhearing his wife talking to Cream on the phone. Amy sighed. "Just don't bring it all over here, okie dokie?"

A couple minutes after noticing Sonic didn't move to get the doorbell ringing, Amy turned. "Can you go get that, please?"

Sonic turned into the hallway to the main room where some couches were plus a desk and a coat hanger. The door was wide open but there wasn't anyone outside on the front porch.

He scratched his head until he heard the TV and some giggling. He frowned.

_There's only one person who that could be._

The dog running up to him from the living room secured his guess.

_Shadow…_

"Penny Penny!"

The German shepherd raced back to Lillian in the living room. Sonic leaned against the archway and raised an eyebrow at Shadow who was on the couch, "Seriously? You just waltz right in?"

Shadow shrugged while Lily patted Penny on the head. "Nope, Lillian opened the door."

"I highly doubt that."

"You'd be surprised."

"I am surprised…at the fact that your dog is inside my house!" Sonic pointed at Penny.

The German shepherd panted, glimpsing between her owner and Sonic. Shadow shrugged again. Sonic's shoulders slumped. "Is that the only answer I'll ever get from you?"

Shadow shrugged again. The males turned to Amy who came in and smiled at Shadow. "Hey, you're early."

"Nothing better to do," Shadow nodded a greeting towards her.

Sonic folded his arms and pouted. Amy rolled her eyes. "Sonic, can you help cut the watermelon?"

He knew what that meant. They would have a talk. And he wouldn't like it…most likely.

Slowly but surely, the blue hedgehog left the room, keeping an eye on Shadow until he went in the kitchen. He grabbed the giant knife and started cutting the watermelon. Amy hummed before saying, "What's up with you, Grumpy Pants?"

"I'm wearing shorts…"

He was—basketball shorts with a white tank-top. Most Mobians wore clothes nowadays and it wasn't just the females. Even Shadow wore clothes.

"That's not what I meant, Sonic," Amy warned.

"Right, right…" Sonic stared at the melon.

Amy shook her head slowly. "Nevermind, just when our friends arrive, I hope to see a happier Sonic that I fell in love with."

She walked out, putting her hand on his shoulder and brushing it along the top of his back to his shoulder. Her husband watched while she vanished into the living room to see Shadow and Lily playing with one another.

* * *

"Cream," Sonic sighed, watching the rabbit put plate after plate of delicious food on the giant table. "You didn't have to overdo yourself, ya know."

"I know," the pregnant female said happily. "But I was in the mood to bake."

"I can see that," he mumbled.

Tails put the screwdriver in his toolbox and nodded to Sonic. "It's good now; your kids can't reach the new lock I install until they become your height."

"Thanks," Sonic smiled, watching the two go outside on the lawn chair.

He leaned against the open door before being squished against it. Shadow hummed happily, pushing Sonic to the side while holding Lily's hand and letting her go through the door first.

Sonic glared, "So much for that good moment of peace and quiet."

Shadow looked back while Lily worked on getting down the three stairs of the porch. "Since when are you looking forward to peace and quiet, hm?"

Before he could answer, Amy pushed him aside with a food tray. "Okay, okay, let's eat first before fireworks!"

Rouge, who was sitting in a lawn chair, nodded. Holding a small, white bat with spiky hair and blue eyes, she walked to the table set up that held the food. "I'm having dessert first."

Unfortunately, all the kids followed her example.

~~~.~~~

Sonic watched as the blue firework went off. Then a whistler and then a fountain one.

All different kinds and all he could think about was that he finally had Lillian in _his _lap. Shadow was on the lawn chair by Knuckles while Tails set the fireworks off with Silver.

Penny was in Shadow's lap, hiding her snout and face from the fireworks. She didn't hate them; she just didn't like the sound they made.

Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's shoulder from behind, standing up. "What are you doing?" she whispered in his ear.

"Watching fireworks," he laughed at her silently. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you watch fireworks."

"I hope this doesn't make you become irrational, but I must admit that sounds creepy."

Amy giggled and kissed his cheek. "I came over here to see what time it was."

Sonic pulled out his phone from his shorts pocket, letting the light glare at him, "Almost eleven."

"Last one!" Tails shouted.

* * *

Sonic kissed the tiny forehead of his daughter and shut the door. Walking through the hallway, he glimpsed at Flash sleeping on the top bunk bed with his arm hanging over.

Dash was on the bottom bunk bed in the corner, wrapped up and sleeping. Sonic smiled softly and closed the door. Walking to his bedroom he shared with his wife, he went into the bathroom.

Amy was in striped pajama bottoms and had a blue tank-top on that had stars on it. Sonic chuckled, leaning against the doorway.

"You're gonna be out like a light when you hit that bed," he said. "Yet you still dress up for the holiday."

Amy shrugged, brushing her quills after taking a shower. "I like these pajamas."

"So do I," Sonic went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head on her chin.

Amy grinned and kissed under his chin. "You do, do you?"

"I do," Sonic said, bumping his nose with her's while she leaned her head back.

She set the brush down and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What do you wanna do for Christmas?"

Sonic chuckled. "It's the middle of summer and you want to think about Christmas?"

He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up on the counter. She leaned the top of her head against his chest. "Rouge is thinking of Hawaii for the group."

"I'm not going."

"C'mon," Amy laughed. "I know you hate water still and you hate the idea of being miles away from home on an island surrounded by water, but please?"

Sonic shivered and shook his head no, "Nuh uh."

"There's has to be something to make you go," Amy mumbled to herself.

Sonic smirked and leaned forward, batting his eyes and playing with the straps of her tank-top. Amy shook her head. "No."

"Fine, no Hawaii," Sonic walked away.

Amy sat in the dark after her husband turned the light off. She frowned but got off the counter, "Fiiiiiine."

All she could hear from the bedroom was, "Yes!"

Amy shook her head but walked out of the bathroom, muttering, "Happy Fourth o' July."

* * *

_Happy (really late!) Fourth of July! I was soooo busy caught up on my other stories that I spaced this one out! Haha! Sososososo sorry!_


End file.
